Uncle Tommy
Uncle Tommy is an alter ego of Danz who was first introduced in the 24-Hour LiveScream. He is probably Dan's second most known alter ego after BatDanz. History He owns a dry-wall company and has been refrenced many times to be a child molester. He has an accent that Danz created. It is a mix of a Boston accent and a stereotypical Canadian accent. He also hosts a Public Access television show on channel 9245. Since Appearing in the Livestream, he has played Need For Speed: Most Wanted, which was given to him by his Nephew Danny. Trivia *He does not scare easy, except from the ``cops`` *He seems to have taken a liking to Seamus. *His goal in Nightmare House is only to get at the little girl throughout the game. *He has a very stereotypical pedophile apperance. *He is from Boston which shows in his accent and Seamus confirmed it during the 24-Hour LiveScream. *Even though he is from Boston, his accent has a hint of a stereotypical Canadian. *He has stated that his first name is "Uncle" and last name is "Tommy". *He is not a poet as stated to Seamus through the naming of his business "Uncle Tommy's Drywall." *Slenderman doesn't chase him, he chases Slenderman. *Dan has stated that Uncle Tommy does infact sound like his Grandpa. *"Tommy's Drywall", Uncle Tommy's Public Access television show is on channel 9246. *On his show, he has interviewed Kootra, who knew more than Tommy and was immediately kicked off of the show and Seamus, who looks like Macaulay Culkin. *Tommy stated that he does not like competitors on his show. *He enjoys van humour. He mentioned to Seamus about his "Laffy Taffy" which comes from a banana shaped object. *Seamus has tried some "Laffy Taffy", although his was not banana flavoured. *He uses chips and locators so his "investments" can't get away from him. *Tommy does not like it when people know more about drywall than him. *It is a fact that he does not know what he is doing and drywall is only a sidejob of his. *He has stated that he hears crying in his bed sometimes. *He modeled his hair after Nova's. *He was used as the inspiration for Dan's new character in the Saints Row The Third Playthrough with Kootra. It is learned that during the events of Saints Row The Third, that before he was in the Drywall business he was in the Drycleaning business. *He has a brother in law, named Brother in Law Billy, he works in Law Enforcement. *During the 24 Hour LiveSCREAM, Uncle Tommy was arrested by authorities. However, he broke the handcuffs and escaped. *he drives a white van with no windows and its has his dry wall service logo on it Quotes *Hey kids, it's your Uncle Tommy! *Your parents won't be able to find you in here. *Get in my van. *You can't chase children when you're messed up on crack. *Stay off the drugs. They make you not as fun to play with. *Looking at you over there jheri curl. *Don't make me come touch you. *I'll B.R.B, noobs *Off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard in my pants. *You know you like it, you son of a bitch. *Ahhh, come ahhn!! *You know that show How to Catch a Predator? I was on that. I have an IMDB now. *Uncle Tommy's comin' for you. Category:Characters Category:Danz Newz Category:Running Gag